The present disclosure relates to a moving picture capturing apparatus having dual camera, in which final correction information is acquired using a second camera unit, and a first camera unit is controlled based on the final correction information, so that it is possible to prevent distortions of moving pictures recorded through the first camera unit.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
Meanwhile, recent mobile terminals or other portable electronic devices generally perform various functions. A representative example of the various functions is to provide a still picture photographing function or a moving picture capturing function using a camera module equipped in an electronic device.
The mobile terminals or other portable electronic devices provide, in photographing, additional functions, e.g., an auto focus (AF) function, an auto exposure (AE) function, an auto white balance (AWB) function, and the like, thereby providing convenience to users.
When a photographing environment including imaging, exposure, lighting, etc. is changed, a photographing apparatus automatically performs correction through the AF function, the AE function, the AWB function, etc.
However, when a sudden change in the photographing environment occurs while a moving picture is being photographed, a time is required until the photographing apparatus performs correction to a new setting value corresponding to the sudden change in the photographing environment, and distorted pictures during the correction may be recorded as a result.